1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operator controls for apparatus such as earth moving equipment or construction and mining equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mining equipment includes an operator control station having one or more control levers for controlling various components of the equipment. A control lever is typically pivotally mounted on a housing which contains a control mechanism operated by the lever. The control mechanism is operably connected to the component being controlled.